Dear You
by norufuumi
Summary: Seperti biasa saya paling tidak bisa bikin summary -NorxIce- Warning!: PWP, Lemon, YAOI, Incest ?


Disclaimer: Norway dan Iceland itu 'boneka jajahan' saya! (tapi hanya dalam mimpi) orz

Dear You ~Cry, Hope, Kind, Feel~

Terasa dingin di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan apa itu rasa dingin yang sesungguhnya. Semua terasa beku seperti hatinya sekarang. Tidak tahu mengapa terasa begitu kosong. Padahal dia sudah bebas dan tidak terikat oleh siapapun. Tapi mengapa hatinya hanya terikat pada orang itu. Seluruh rasa sayang, kecintaan, dan kepercayaan dia tujukkan kepada orang itu. Mengapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah orang itu sudah pergi dari sisinya dan mungkin untuk selama-selamanya…

Masih dengan pikirannya yang mengawang-awang Iceland terus memandangi langit yang terlihat di balik jendela. Duduk dengan tenang dengan kaki bersila dan kepala mendongak ke atas, terus memperhatikan butir-butir snow flake yang jatuh ke bumi.

Perapian yang berada di ruangan itu tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan.

Ditengah lamunannya ia disadarkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Kepalanya segera menengok ke arah pintu yang mengeluarkan suara ketukan itu. Siapa gerangan seseorang di tengah malam yang bersalju ini datang menemuinya?

Dengan malasnya Iceland beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihatlah lelaki dengan ukuran tubuh yang sama dengannya. Berpakaian sailor berwarna biru dengan syal berwarna senada yang melingkar di lehernya. Jepit putih yang selalu menghiasi rambut pirang pemuda itu serta topi barret biru yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Noru-nii..."

Tanpa basa basi lagi Iceland mempersilahkan tamu nya masuk dan membantunya membersihkan tumpukkan salju yang berada di pundak dan kepalanya.

Mata Norway menerawang ke arah ruangan tempat dia dan Iceland berada. Kemudian berjalan menuju sofa yang letaknya berhadapan dengan perapian dan duduk di atas kursi empuk itu.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan keheningan pun masih menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tak satu pun dari mereka berdua ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Iceland menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Norway. Mengenang kembali masa-masa saat mereka masih ber'satu'.

"Aku ke sini ingin mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik ku." Norway mulai memecah keheningan.

Mata Iceland sedikit terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Norway yang sedang menatap ke arah perapian dengan tatapan kosong.

Norway merasa sepasang mata ungu sedang menatap dirinya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia segera berbalik dan menatap wajah sang pemilik mata ungu yang berada di samping nya. Kedua tangannya yang semula berada di atas pahanya kini mulai beranjak menuju ke pundak Iceland.

Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Iceland untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Iceland perlahan menutup kedua matanya menunggu kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman kecil Norway berikan kepada bibir kecil yang dingin itu.

Norway mulai menambah intensitas ciumannya ke bibir Iceland. Ia jilat permukaan bibir itu sampai suara desahan keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Iceland membuka rongga mulutnya, mengijinkan lidah kakaknya untuk masuk dan menjelajahi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya.

Kedua lengan Iceland yang terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya sekarang sudah berada di leher Norway dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua lengan Norway pun melingkar di pinggang nya. Membawa tubuh Iceland untuk lebih mendekat lagi dengan tubuhnya.

Iceland melepas ciuman mereka untuk mengambil oksigen, tetapi Norway kembali menautkan bibir mereka dan melakukan pertarungan lidah di dalam mulut Iceland.

Sambil terus berciuman pemuda cantik berpakaian sailor itu memindahkan posisi Iceland untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Dengan posisi ini lebih mudah bagi Norway untuk melepaskan semua property dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Iceland.

Pertama-tama ia melepaskan ikatan pita besar di leher Iceland. Kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya.

Bibirnya beranjak turun ke leher jenjang Iceland. Menciumi permukaan kulitnya dan menginggalkan kissmark di sana.

"ahh...Noru-nii..umm..." Suara desahan indah keluar dari mulut Iceland.

Norway terus memainkan puting Iceland di dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan lembut dan menggigit-gigit kecil sambil terus menjilatnya. Nafas Iceland mulai terasa berat. Sepertinya tonjolan di selangkangan nya semakin membesar dan mengeras. Sang pemilik troll mengangkat pinggulnya dan menggesekkan penisnya yang masih tertutup oleh celana ke milik pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya.

"ah...AAH!!"

Erangan keras keluar dari mulut Iceland. Rasanya sangat enak ketika kedua ereksi mereka saling bersentuhan.

Iceland mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menggesekkan kedua penis mereka yang masih tertutup celana. Norway mendesah sambil terus menugulum puting susu Iceland.

Tiba-tiba Norway memegang pinggang Iceland dan mengahentikan aktivitas pemuda di atas nya. Iceland menatapnya dengan exprsesi kecewa karena kehilangan kontak dengan kakaknya.

Norway tersenyum menyeringai, ia membuka pengait celana nya dan menurunkan restletingnya, mngeluarkan 'milik'nya yang sudah mengeras dan besar sama seperti milik Iceland. Selanjutnya dia membuka dan melepaskan celana milik Iceland.

Bulu kuduk Iceland berdiri akibat udara dingin yang menyentuh 'milik'nya. Norway mengecup lembut bibir Iceland yang sudah memerah akibat ciuman panas sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan, Aishuu?"

Tanpa diperintah pun Iceland mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia segera berjongkok dengan kepala yang berada di antara kedua paha Norway. Dia menarik turun celana nya dan menggenggam penis kakak nya dengan lembut.

Norway mendesis ketika telapak tangan Iceland yang hangat mengusap lembut barang kepunyaannya. Iceland menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat penis Norway dari pangkal sampai ke ujung kepalanya dan tanpa ragu melahap seluruh benda itu ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

"ngh...haah...ah....aishuu..."

Menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisap 'milik' Norway sampai tangan pemuda diatasnya menarik kepala nya dan menghentikan kegiatannya di sana.

Ia menarik tangan Iceland dan memposisikannya kembali di atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya kembali menyerang bibir Iceland dengan penuh nafsu.

Jari-jari tangan Iceland membuka ikatan slayer yang terikat rapih di leher Norway dan pemuda itu segera menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk melepaskan pakaian sailor yang dikenakannya.

Leher mulus Iceland kembali di 'serang' olehnya. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di leher itu. Iceland memeluk kakaknya dengan erat sambil menikmati setiap 'serangan' yang diterimanya.

Setelah puas meninggalkan jejak di leher Iceland, Norway melepaskan sarung tangan hitam yang dipakainya kemudian memasukkan dua digit jari ke dalam mulutnya. Membasahi kedua digit itu dengan saliva miliknya. Serelah cukup basah dan licin, Norway membawa jemarinya menuju ke lubang kenikmatan milik Iceland. Dengan menggunakan jari-jari nya yang lain, Norway melebarkan sisi pantat Iceland dan memasukkan perlahan jari dengan pelumas saliva ke dalam lubang sempit itu.

"nggh..." Iceland merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa masuk ke ruang sempit miliknya. Jari telunjuk Norway terus masuk menjelajahi lubang kecil itu. Memaju mundurkan jarinya untuk mempersiapkan Iceland. Dia memasukkan digit jari kedua ke dalam lubang itu dan molonggarkan sisi-sisi nya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Iceland mengerang kenikmatan.

Norway meletakkan dagu nya di pundak Iceland dan menciumi kulit sensitif di tengguknya sambil terus mencari letak 'sweet spot' milik sang adik.

"Ah! AAHH~!!"

Tubuh Iceland tersentak. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Norway tersenyum, akhirnya ia menemukan titik kenikmatan Iceland.

Jemari Norway terus menghujam 'sweet spot' itu berulang kali, menimbulkan desahan nan indah yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Iceland mulai menghempaskan dirinya di atas jemari Norway. Dia ingin Norway menyentuh 'sweet spot' miliknya lebih kuat lagi.

"Sabar adik kecilku" Norway berkata sambil mengeluarkan kedua jemarinya dari dalam tubuh Iceland.

Iceland menghela nafas dan menatap mata biru di hadapannya dalam-dalam. Norway mengecup bibir Iceland kemudian mengarahkan tubuh adiknya di atas penis nya. Iceland menahan nafas dan menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan membawa Norway masuk ke dalam liang panas miliknya.

"ukh! ..hah~"

Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua mata Iceland yang tertutup rapat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Norway menjilat airmata yang mengalir di pipi kemerahan Iceland dan mengecup kelopak mata Iceland untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka berdiam dalam posisi itu. Menunggu Iceland untuk membiasakan diri dengan Norway yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Noru-nii, please move*...." Iceland berbisik di telinga Norway.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Norway. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, membawa 'milik'nya makin masuk ke dalam tubuh Iceland.

--

Di sudut ruangan seekor puffin menyaksikan sang majikan sedang bercinta dengan Norway. Di mata binatang itu terlihat refleksi Iceland yang menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun diatas pangkuan Norway. Wajah pucat majikannya makin merona merah. Butiran keringat dan peluh mulai membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Noru~ Nii... ah...hah...aah~"

Di tengah kenikmatan yang menyelubungi dirinya, tiba-tiba Norway menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya di dalam. Dengan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Iceland, Norway mengubah posisi mereka.

Kini Iceland berbaring di sofa dengan kaki yang melingkar di pinggang Norway. Pemuda berambut pirang diatasnya mulai kembali menusukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam tubuh Iceland. Menghujam lubang itu dengan tusukan yang kuat dan dalam.

Iceland mulai meracau saat 'sweet spot' miliknya bersentuhan dengan ujung penis milik Norway. Kedua kelopak mata nya terttutup rapat merasakan setiap kali dinding di dalam lubang kenikmatannya bergesekan dengan 'milik' Norway yang panjang, keras, dan panas.

Norway mempercepat gerakannya dan menggengam kepunyaan Iceland yang terlantar sendari tadi. Menggerakan tangannya seirama dengan tusukannya di dalam tubuh Iceland.

"Haah...aahn...Noru-nii, a...aku sudah mau...aah~!"

Liang yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan penis Norway makin terasa sempit dan mencengkram dengan kuat. ini tanda-tanda bahwa Iceland sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks.

Norway mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melumat bibir Iceland, meredam desahan yang keluar di sana.

"hmmph...hmm..ah aah! Noru-niii!!!" Iceland melepas ciuman mereka dan meneriakkan nama kakaknya. Cairan putih menyembur keluar membasahi perutnya dan Norway.

Beberapa tusukan lagi di dalam lubang ketat itu akhirnya Norway pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Iceland.

Norway mencabut miliknya dari lubang Iceland dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Iceland. Dia sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Iceland. Sang adik memeluk kakaknya dan mengelus lembut rambut pirang milik Norway.

"Jeg elsker deg"

Iceland mentup kelopak matanya. menghayati setiap nafas yang berhembus dan detak jantung yang berdebar milik orang tercintanya. Tersenyum ketika mendengar kata-kata yang selalu ingin didengarnya itu.

"Ég elska þig, Oniichan..."

_'Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi.'_

~Owari~

Author's Talking Talking Nonsense

o(_ _)o

Huwaaa~ Dekimashita!!! ^A^

Sudah lama saya nggak nulis fict lemon *nangis terharu* T-T

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ke-OOC-an dan kesalahan teknis yang ada. Entah setan apa yang merasuki saya sampai bikin character mereka berdua jadi melenceng begitu (Norway 'sedikit' Agresif dan Iceland 'sedikit' Napsuan) OTL

*mati terkapar di serang puffin n troll*

Oh ya~ judul fict nya nyolong dari lagu Dear You - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

Menurut saya lyrics Dear You -Kind- cocok buat si Iceland. Saya sering dan suka ngebayangin Iceland nyanyiin lagu itu buat Norway (^////^)o

Maaf kalau judulnya nggak nyambung sama ceritanya, haha ^^;

Tsumari...Terima Kasih Banyak sudah mau baca fict crack buatan saya ini ^_^ *hug hug*

Kalau berkenan silahkan di review :D


End file.
